


Replacement

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2016 [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Graves was tiptoeing around the dark, empty building, wand in his hand, all his senses focused on anything unusual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenges maritombola and COW-T by maridichallenge, prompts 61- il mondo sottosopra and paura.

Graves was tiptoeing around the dark, empty building, wand in his hand, all his senses focused on anything unusual.

He knew he shouldn’t go inside without backup, but he also knew that whoever was causing trouble in that building would run away before said backup arrived. And so he entered.

The sudden silence that followed his entrance was creeping him out so much that the hair on the back of his head were standing on end.

Suddenly something made a loud noise in a room, so he sprinted there, ready to hex them; unfortunately it was only a stray cat that had toppled an old chair fall.

He shakily sighed.

He then heard quiet footsteps behind him, but he didn’t have time to turn around before a stunning spell hit him, making him fly against a wall and lose consciousness.

 

He woke up feeling groggy. His head hurt where he hit the wall, but when he tried to touch it he found out that his hands were restrained behind his back.

That discovery sent all his dizziness away and he promptly raised his head to look around and try to understand where he was.

He was tied to a pole against a wall, in a badly lit room; he couldn’t see much of it.

-Ah, you’re finally awake!- a voice said.

A man walked out of the shadows, and Graves held his breath for a moment. He looked exactly like him!

-Who are you?- he growled, uselessly trying to free his hands.

-Isn’t it obvious?- the other chuckled. –I’m you.-

-Bullshit!- the Auror replied.

His tormenter crouched, grinning evilly.

-Come on, Percival, I thought you were smarter.- he showed him his badge. –Director of Magical Security _and_ Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement? That’s really impressive.-

Graves was about to insult him and ask again, but then he realized.

-Grindelwald.- he hissed.

-Bingo!- the other chuckled.

-What do you want from me?- the Auror growled.

-Well, if I am to take your place out there I’ll need your knowledge.-

Gellert didn’t give him time to reply, pointing Graves’s wand towards his owner and casting a legilimency spell.

Percival was caught off guard, but he managed to hide his most important memories and secrets.

Grindelwald sighed in annoyance.

-You don’t want to cooperate, uh? Too bad for you, because I really need those informations you’re hiding from me.-

He hit him with a Cruciatus curse, making him scream in pain and try to curl up.

Those few moments seemed like hours to Graves, who panted heavily when the curse stopped.

-You know I won’t stop until you give me what I want, don’t you?- Gellert asked in a bored tone of voice.

-You won’t get anything from me!- the Auror replied, glaring at him.

-We’ll see.-

Grindelwald tortured him again and again, for hours, alternating torture and legilimency, managing to get more and more informations every time. Nevertheless, there were always some missing pieces.

He didn’t want to pause his digging, but he saw a pattern in those memory holes: they all started with Graves disappearing from his office and ended with him appearing back with knew informations about a certain anti-magic muggle organization.

-I see… you’re trying to protect your informer.- Gellert thought out loud.

The Auror glared at him. He was covered in sweat and bruises and cuts caused by the torture, but he still had the strength to resist. He had to protect _him_.

-Well, I must admit you’re stubborn, Percival. Not many would still be this persistent after what I did to you.- Grindelwald grinned evilly. –But I can’t let you keep this kind of information from me, so I’ll change my method.-

He waved Graves’s wand in front of him.

-Do you know why I’m using your wand and not mine?- he made a brief pause, but his captive didn’t answer. –It’s because the wand knows its owner better than anyone or anything else. And that’s why its spells are so effective on you.- he explained.

He stepped closer to Graves and made him lift his chin by pointing his wand at his throat.

-And the spells that work better… are the ones that give pleasure.-

Percival felt a hot trail leave the tip of his wand and crawl downward, towards his groin. He couldn’t help but sigh almost gratefully; after all that pain a bit of pleasure was most welcome.

-I _will_ break you, Percival Graves.- Grindelwald whispered in his victim’s ear. –I’ll make you _beg_ me.-

He moved away just in time, avoiding the Auror’s headshot.

-The more you’ll fight the more it’ll last.- he evilly reminded him before raising his wand again to point it at him.

Graves glared at his torturer, but he didn’t expect the other to undress him. He found himself completely naked, a part from his upper body’s clothes that were bundled around his tied wrists.

He tried to cover himself by bringing his knees to his chest, but Gellert forced him to spread his legs with magic, chaining his ankles down to the floor. He was completely exposed and vulnerable.

-Oh… not bad…- Grindelwald commented in a mischievous tone of voice, looking at him up and down. –It’s a pity we’re not on the same team, I could use a man like you…-

He reached out to him with his free hand, but he was stopped by Graves’s growl.

-Don’t you dare touch me, you disgusting pervert!-

-You are not in the position to give orders, Percival.- Gellert bitterly replied. –Furthermore, I won’t need to touch you in order to see how you react to pleasure.-

He pointed the Auror’s wand at him, casting a spell that slithered out of the wand’s tip and wrapped around Graves’s soft member.

Percival uselessly tried to free himself, but he could do nothing but undergo whatever the other man wanted to do to him.

Grindelwald grinned evilly when the Auror glared at him again, then he casted a new spell.

Percival opened his eyes wide, unable to hold back a moan of pleasure. He looked down, blushing at that humiliating reaction.

That spell was the exact opposite to the Cruciatus curse: where the latter gave pain this one gave pleasure.

Graves felt the hot waves of pleasure pass through his all body, rising and falling like the tide that grew and sank in his groin.

He couldn’t help but moan and shiver, panting and sweating. His member, as it was predictable, reacted positively to that kind of torture, get bigger and harder inside it bounds, that seemed to get tighter.

The room was completely silent a part for Percival’s moans and his occasional jerks that made the pole tinkle.

Grindelwald patiently watched him, waiting for him to finally fall and give up to him. But he wasn’t in a hurry for now, he could enjoy the sight.

Graves lost the sense of time, pleasure completely filling his mind and body, driving him closer and closer to an orgasm he couldn’t reach. He realised it too late.

He tried harder to get free, hurting his wrists and ankles, but he didn’t feel pain. All that pleasure was driving him crazy, his urge to release grew to peaks he never could have even imagined. He was screaming.

-Enough!- he cried out. –Stop!-

Grindelwald grinned. His victim was finally ready to give up.

-You know what you have to do, Percival.-

Graves ground his teeth, trying to endure that torture some more.

-Please!- he begged Gellert.

His tormenter crouched in front of him, pulling his hair in order for him to raise his head. He looked straight into the Auror’s eyes, his grin widening at the sight of tears stubbornly stuck in them.

-Your informer, Percival.- he made a brief pause to make sure the other understood him. –I want their name.- he ordered.

Graves ground his teeth again, but as soon as Grindelwald sent another wave of pleasure into him he gave up with a scream.

-Credence!- he confessed. –Credence Barebone!-

-What a good boy you are.- Gellert mocked him, patting his cheek.

He got back up before releasing his member.

Percival screamed as he came, shivers shaking his whole body. It was the stronger orgasm he ever had.

He half closed his eyes, panting heavily. He shivered from the cold, already regretting what he had just done.

-I’ll go and check if you’re telling the truth. Until then you’ll stay exactly as you are, naked and covered in sweat and your own semen.- Gellert said. –For your own good I hope you didn’t lie. I don’t like liars.- he threateningly finished.

He then disappeared, leaving Graves alone with his thoughts.

-Please, don’t hurt him…- he whispered to himself, letting a tear roll on his cheek and drop on the floor. –I’m sorry, Credence…-


End file.
